Resident Evil: A Cop's Story
by TheBlindOnesEyes
Summary: Just some thing I wrote up a while back its still in progress however so enjoy regardless
1. Prolouge

**The Following is a series of Classifed Reports made by Raccoon City Police Department Officer Neil Carson**

**Wednesday May 20, 1998: The begining of what would be known as the Arklay Murders occured when the body of a hiker was found mauled to death on the banks of the Marbel River in Raccoon City's Cider District, knowing the Arklay areas to be crawling with wildlife and initially we suspected it was nothing more than a random animal attack and dismissed the case temporarly**

**Early to mid-june, 1998: Bizzare murders string up throughout the city, Reports on random attacks on hikers and families as well as missing persons reports began filling up the stations file room like it was going out of style, a chilling factor in every case was the victims (the ones that we could find anyways) had been...cannabalized alive. The suspects in question have yet to be found**

**Tuesday June 16, 1998: Raccoon City Weekly sports an article on doglike creatures roaming in the Arklay Mountains**

**Sunday June 28 - Tuesday July 7, 1998: More Murders and Disapearances reported heavily throughout the Arklay Mountains region we at the R.P.D were becoming desperate and running low on options, Somthing had to be done to contain the problem at hand to prevent a full scale city wide panic**

**Thursday July 9, 1998: Given the Conditions of the Arklay Murders Situation the R.P.D closes off the roads to the Arklay Mountains, and Enlist the help of the Special Tactics and Rescue Services in hopes of bringing the case back undercontrol, The citizens of Raccoon also report sightings of unknown hideous monsters hiding in the forests of the Arklay Mountains**

**Thursday July 23 - Friday Morning July 24, 1998: A train known as The Ecliptic Express disapears in the Arklay Mountains, Believing that the individuals responsible for the Arklay murders are involved S.T.A.R.S Captain Albert Wesker assembles S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team under the direction of Co-Captain Enrico Marini to investigate the area in hopes of shedding light on the Disapearance of the Ecliptic Express, Shortly into their mission the R.P.D Lost contact with Bravo Team when their helicopter was forced to make an emergency landing.**

**Friday Night July 24 - Saturday Morning July 25, 1998: Having several failed attempts at regaining contact with the now M.I.A Bravo team, Captain Wesker sends in S.T.A.R.S Alpha team consisting of himself, Barry Burton, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Joseph Frost, and Brad Vickers to locate Bravo Team, The events of that night where never released to the public in full detail all that we know is that all but one Bravo Team member were killed in action and the survivors from alpha team consisted of Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton and Brad Vickers**

**Sunday July 26, 1998: According to survivor accounts from the remaining S.T.A.R.S members the events led them to the old Spencer Mansion in the outskirst of the Arklay Mountains, where they uncovered a consipiracy regarding the international pharmacutical company The Umbrella Corporation, Chris's report stated that the Umbrella Corp was using the Spencer Mansion as a front for a secret lab that was conducting biogenic experiments that had leaked out into the facility infecting the employees and residents of the mansion and turning them into walking mindless...zombies. Other Monsters that you could only see in horror movies were also mentioned, Man eating dogs, Giant killer frogs, a ten foot claw armed tyrant...We weren't sure what to believe...but chris and the other stars members were determined and went to Cheif irons requesting a federal investigation. but their requests fell on deaf ears and eventually the events of what happened at the Spencer Mansion faded from our minds and life went on. For a While at least...**

**The Following are Personal Diary entries made by Officer Carson**

**Sunday August 9, 1998: I was assigned a new partner today...Yippe...His names Conrad Benjamin fresh out of the academy he's young and tough hopefully he'll be able to handle himself and I won't have to save his Rookie ass when the going gets ugly. Regardless the boys got potential taking him under my wing might not be such a bad thing, Also i've started to notice that cheif irons has been acting quite strange latley he rarley comes out of his office and when he does he's usually in a bad mood cussing out his secretary, poor girl just trying to make a living having to take other peoples crap for a paycheck. Maybe one of us guys should try talking to him...yeah right and maybe standing in the way of a charging rhino is a good idea...**

**Monday August 16, 1998: Every Day its the same I wake up, I get dressed, I go to work, I drive around in my car, I talk to Conrad, I come back to the station, I file a report, and I put it in the goddamn file cabinet. Don't get me wrong I love Raccoon City its home but still there's somthing about it that just bores me...with the Arklay Murders case closed crime rates have seemed to have dropped...Not even a punk kid tagging a wall to bust. Conrad seems overly optimistic about it though he keeps on telling me that one day somthing bigs gonna happen and were going to be the only ones around to do anything about it, the kids not so bad once you get to know him I suppose he's a damn fine marksman on the range, and one hell of a good cop. Maybe he's right patience is a virtue I guess**

**Tuesday August 17, 1998: Somthing interesting FINALLY!!!!!!! Today a woman came into the station and claimed to have been attacked by what she called a monster...that was lurking around a back alley downtown in Raccoon City. This lady was the real deal drop dead crazy, she was pale as a ghost and was somewhat erratic in her speech pattern when talking to the front desk officer. She described it as a white male plagued with some sort of skin disease, she claimed that the man had bitten her on the arm and then ran off. A strange case indeed, after her report I noticed that somthing about her didn't feel right she was sweating profusley and her wound was still seeping blood through the bandage, afterward she left. and the file went in the cabinet like all the other files do. I asked Redfield what he though about the situation and his opinion was that Umbrella was up to somthing in the city, I think Chris may have flipped his lid...**

**Thursday September 10, 1998: The Cannibal disease...or so they were calling it, People are starting to take a liking to eating people, and the murder rates are climbing again. This means less time at the station and more time catching the crimes, its kind of odd though once again like the Arklay Murders the victims have all been eaten alive...Is there really a disease turning people into Cannibals? I'm no doctor but somthing seems fishy about this situation we'll just wait and see what happens**

**Wednesday September 23, 1998: God Damnit all! People are doing more than just eating people these days...oh yeah it gets better because now when people die...they get back up and start eating people! The City is currently in early stages of a panic jesus christ...if We had only listened and believed what the STARS had said about everything maybe we would have been able to predict somthing like this...Zombies...It just seems so illogical saying that but what else am I supposed to think? Conrad and I tried to kill a few of them outside the station but the bastard wouldn't go down it took 10 9mm's to knock him down, Even after all that punishment the bastard got back up and started after us again. A nice blast from a mossberg fixed that real good though never seen so much blood before in my life...**

**Sunday September 27, 1998: Well what can I say? Raccoon City is officially up shit creek without a paddle, Cheif Irons has lost his fucking mind and forced us to spread the ammo reserves throughout the building, The zombies busted through the southern barricades and turned that section of the station into feeding trough for the undead, I haven't slept in three days i'm running on nothing but adrenaline now, Conrad is running amok trying to help everyone he can, he came up with a case of ammo which was helpful and also secured some medical supplies from the second floor, He tries his best to assure the few civillians still here that everything will be alright. I asked him why he's so damn optimistic he said because the lord is on his side. Lord my ass if the lord was on our side why are we getting our asses handed to us on a silver platter...**

**The boys of the SPF and a few volunteers from the blue streak came up with a plan to drive the undead bastards back and keep them at bay personally I think its suicide but it sure beats waiting around to get eaten. Were going to main street to set up a barricade and make a last ditch effort in containing the problem, sort of a epic last stand. I'm not afraid of death, everday as a police officer you run the risk of losing your life on the job, and i'm prepared to die protecting my city like i'm sworn to do. Conrad is in on it too were gonna ride our 5-0 chariot down to the front lines and kick some ass. This will be my last entry in this journal should anyone find it know that I did what I could and I've lived a good life...**


	2. Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm**

Well what can I say that you already don't know? Here we are fighting a hopeless battle against an enemy that isn't even alive pretty amazing isn't it? Conrad was suiting up the car with as much weapons and ammo as it could hold, "Thats about it boss" he said to me closing the trunk. I didn't reply I sat in the drivers seat hands on the wheel, my eyes looked straight ahead in a blank stare. Nothing to special if you ask me I mean what would you do in a situation like that? Jump up and down and be excited for the fact that you might not live to see the next days sunlight? No you wouldn't. I couldn't help but notice as I watched with empty eyes the expressions on the other officers faces, some were excited others were scared shitless some were writing down letters to loved ones who might not ever get a chance to read them. Then Conrad opened the passenger door and sat beside me and my trancelike state was broken "Boss were ready to roll when everone else is" he said in that same optimistic tone he had when he first walked in through the doors. I looked over at him he just smiled his big stupid smile I managed to crack a smirk "You afraid of dying blondie?" I asked him I call him that because his hair is a natural sandy blonde. He sat back in his chair and sighed a deep sigh and said to me with a smile "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't boss, But nevertheless I've lived a good life and should the lord decide that its my time to come home then I'll be looking foreward to going home in peace" I almost died laughing. "You think being eaten alive is peaceful?" I muttered under my breath sarcastically, The lights in the garage dimmed it was the signal to tell us to saddle up and rock and roll I looked over to Conrad as I turned the key "Conrad given the chance that we don't make it out of this, I just want you to know its been a pleasure working with you" he looked out his window and sighed "Likewise Neil...Likewise". The garage lit up a bright blue and red tinge as the lights flashed in unison, and the concrete walls echoed with the wailing of sirens as our small army of SPF and Blue Streak officers sped off into the night towards their final stand.


End file.
